


Fathers Day

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: It's Fathers Day and the Monkees decide to show Mike some gratitude for being such a great leader, per Micky's request.





	Fathers Day

'It's too early for this' was Davy's first thought as the weight of someone's hands shook his bed fiercely, nearly knocking his head against the nightstand. 'Not that there ever was a good time for this'. Reluctantly, Davy shot up in his bed to face an excited looking Micky Dolenz. "What in the devil's name are you doing Micky?" He whisper yelled.

In the dark, Davy could still see Micky's growing grin. "I had an idea!" His face seemed to glow under the light of an imaginary lightbulb.

"That can't be good." Davy muttered and Micky rolled his eyes, getting up and walking to Peter's side of the two boys' shared room.

"Pete?" He rocked his shoulder softly, rousing the sleepy boy. Davy crossed his arms as he threw his comforter off his lap.

"Him, you wake up nicely." He scoffed and sat down at the end the of his bed, the sheet rolling up in a big pile. Micky stood before them with his wide grin. "What's this idea then?" Davy inquired.

Just as Micky opened his mouth, Peter spoke up "what about Mike?" He asked with a small yawn.

"This is concerning Mike." Micky answered and again gaped his mouth to speak-

"Why are we concerned about Mike?" Came Peter's more worried tone of voice. Micky shuddered with a hint of annoyance.

"Do you guys know what tomorrow is?" He asked simply to start the conversation.

"Sunday." "The day the rents due?" Peter and Davy said at the same time, Davy vaguely looking off to count days in his head to find the answer to his own question. Micky rolled his tired eyes again.

"And....?" He rolled his hands impatiently. He never could stand waiting for what could've been an immediate reaction. But both boys remained silent.

"Fathers Day."

Davy, while giving Micky a look to say 'so?', made the mental note to call his father later.

"I was just thinking...we could all do something for Mike." Micky said with a crooked grin. Davy looked at him like he was nutty, which he supposed wasn't up to debate. "C'mon, it'll embarrass the crap out of him but Y'know he'd secretly love it." He enticed them.

Micky had been planning this in his head for a couple days now. It would be hysterical but he knew Mike would think the world of it, even if he kept that information to himself. He'd made enough jokes about Mike being the father of the group too many times to count on one hand. And he supposed that made him the mother of sorts.

Not that anyone knew, but Micky and Mike had started a sort of...relationship over the past few weeks. And Micky intended to do something special.

"Yeah Mikes sort of our dad." Peters chipper voice broke the silence. Davy chuckled but didn't take the comment seriously as he rubbed at his eyes.

Micky snapped his finger, pointing directly at Peter "yes! That's the spirit."

"You must be joking?" Davy's accent perfectly enhanced the question. Micky gave him an equally perfect deadpan smirk. "You want us to celebrate Father's Day with Mike?"

Micky nodded.

"I suppose we're to get him gifts as well?" Davy shook his head when Micky nodded again.

"What's Father's Day without gifts? So what are you planning on gettin him?" Micky bounced on his heels and sat between them a little forcefully. He wiggled his body to gain comfort. Davy squished so far over he nearly fell off.

"Well, we don't have much money...and you guys didn't seem to like my Christmas gifts..." Peter tapped his chin. And Micky and Davy both shuddered at the memory. "But I can make something!" Peter brightened, bouncing on the edge of the bed with his blonde hair falling just over his eyes.

While Micky's eyes lit up, Davy was nearly choking on his laughter. "You can't be serious."

Micky shot his head back to Davy. "It's a wonderful idea, Peter!" He smiled widely. Davy just kept shaking his head. "And Davy?"

The smaller lad straightened a bit and shrugged. "I could get him a tie." He shrugged, complying with Micky's craziness. The boy lit up once again. Davy felt the smug side of him start rising to the surface. "And you, Micky?"

Micky smiled. Oh he had a gift idea. "Well, were going to put out handprints on a t-shirt with paint!"

And Davy couldn't even begin to believe that he would be able to hold in his laughter. But Micky just let him laugh with that crooked grin still plastered on his face. It was the most classic and cheesy Father's Day gift that Micky could think of and that's why it was perfect. Mike would be flustered beyond belief and that was one of his favorite Mike moods.

Once Davy and Peter would finish with their gifts, they'd be rearing to go out to the beach with those girls like they talked about all of yesterday. Giving Micky the opportunity to take Mike out to dinner, alone.

"Make fun all you want Tiny." Micky said snidely and Davy punched his shoulder. "Anyway, let's get to work."

"Oh no, I'd rather be sleeping." Davy shot up and went for his bed. But before he could get in, Peter grabbed the sheet from his grip.

"Oh come on Davy! It'll be fun and we don't have much time!" He gave him a million watt smile and Davy sighed, letting go of the sheet. Micky smiled, victoriously.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plain white t shirt was sprawled over the floorboards, in front of Davy's folded legs. Micky carefully maneuvered around the small tins of paint and sat down next to him. He tilted his head over to glance at Peter on his bed, hunched over his project, whatever it was.

"What color do ya want Dave?" Micky asked. Davy was about to answer when Micky's bouncing leg knocked the red tin over and onto Davy's pants.

"Oi! You're gonna pay for that!" He dipped his hand in the blue and lunged for him. 

 

And that's how they ended up in hysterics at 12 am, covered in paint. Micky had even took the opportunity to paint a tiny yellow flower on Peters cheek. He was barking with laughter at Davy's multicolored face when he was shushed.

"We don't want to wake dad, huh?" Davy chuckled with a roll of his eyes.

Micky quieted his laughter and slid back over to go back to work. He smudged his yellow handprint onto the clean shirt. Davy's red one was placed next to it and Peter got up to put on his blue one.

"Finish your gift Pete?" Davy asked, rubbing at his chin. Peter smiled brightly and held out what he'd made proudly.

Slung between his fingers was a handmade macaroni necklace. Micky was beaming and Davy was amused. "I love it!" Micky hopped up to get a closer look.

Davy followed after and couldn't help but return Peters excited grin. "This could be fun." Davy chuckled.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike had finished his slow morning routine, pouring his coffee into a small clean white mug. He carried it over to to the small wood table, steam rising soothingly over his face. His guitar sat comfortably on his lap and he strummed slowly as he stared out.

He played a few tunes, with small breaks to sip his coffee. Everything was perfect for a Sunday morning, that was until a giddy looking Micky pranced down the stairs. He seemed to be keeping the reason to himself though as he moved about the kitchen.

"Sugar, babe?" Micky asked, looking to Mikes coffee.

"Sure." The stoic man shrugged and Micky leaned over smugly and pressed his lips directly onto Mikes. The man pulled away not long after.

"Mick, Davy and Peter could walk in any minute." He scolded and Micky chuckled.

"You said 'sure'" he shrugged and Mike shook his head with a small smile. He put his guitar aside to focus on slowly sipping his coffee. Micky pulled his chair to sit across him with his own bright grin.

"Do you know what day it is?"

Mike raised a brow and shrugged. "Sunday."

Just when Micky was opening his mouth, Peter and Davy emerged with their gifts. Spoiling Micky's fun. "Happy Father's Day!" Peter beamed and Mike remained still and confused.

"What are y'all talking about?" Mike looked at them with confusion.

"We wanted to thank you for being such a great father figure." Micky smiled smugly from under his own mug. Mike sat back and let that wash over him.

"We have gifts!" Davy wasn't about to let his time that he would've gladly spent sleeping go to waste.

"Oh." Mike wasn't sure how to take this all in. But Peter was already happily shaking his and handing it to him. Mike took the lid off the box and was faced with the necklace. He looked up at Peters beaming face. "Well thanks, buddy."

"Put it on!" Came Micky's chipper voice and Mike kicked him from under the table. He obliged, putting the macaroni chain around his neck. Peter smiled.

Davy presented his tie, which Mike accepted awkwardly. "Thanks guys, I guess." He chuckled. He didn't do well with all the attention being on him but he was immensely flattered.

"Sure thing." Davy patted his back. "You are...really important to us, Y'know." He added, with a awkward rub behind his ear. Mike tried to hide his blush but Micky caught it.

"Thanks for looking out for us." Peter added warmly and Micky was now feeling that warmth tug at his heart.

"Oh, I-I'll always be there too." Mike mumbled and they were now suddenly buried in a four way hug.

Davy pulled off, rubbing his thumb under his nose. "Well, Micky...your turn."

Micky smiled wickedly. Mike gulped. He came over to Mike and handed him the box. The taller man, opened it to face the t-shirt clad in multicolored handprints, names underneath them. "So you never forget us, kids." Micky batted his eyelashes.

The four of them bursted into laughter.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter and Davy were just about ready to leave for the beach. Mike sat still at the kitchen table, flipping through the paper. Micky smiled to himself. "You want to get some dinner?"

Mike gladly nodded and Micky made the move to ask the busy pair. "We're going to get dinner, care to join?" Happily knowing the answer.

"Nah, Davy's introducing me to some girls!" Peter and Davy denied the invite and left the pad. Mike made the move to go out the door but Micky stopped him.

"Aye, need to dress up just a tad first."

Mike frowned. "C'mon Mike, humor me." Micky smiled. The taller lad followed the shorter man up the stairs to change.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Micky, of course, tore at his food while Mike was more subtle to say. The waiter came over and filled their round glasses with red wine.

He bowed slightly as he left. Mike raised his brow.

Micky sighed. "I told him that we're celebrating a job promotion. Nothing queer about that, huh?" Micky clinked their glasses together and Mike shook his head again. "I just want you to enjoy this." Micky tilted his head as he sipped. The taste a little foreign to him.

"I am, Mick. Just a little out there, Y'know." Mike shrugged. And Micky frowned. "But I love it Mick, I do."

Mike reached over and caressed Micky's fingers. The boy blushed until the waiter passed, causing Mike to pull away instantly.

Micky sighed and Mike went to launch into his regular speech but Micky cut him off. "I know Mike. It's fine." He shrugged. At times like these, Micky wished they could be like any other accepted couple there. He examined his partner from across the table, noticing something underneath his collared shirt.

"Miiikkkee?" He cooed and pulled his leg on the booth, sipping the wine. Mike looked up with a raised brow.

"Mick?"

"Are you still wearing Pete's necklace?" He chuckled and Mike blushed.

"Eh-well Y'know-"

"Oh and is that Davy's tie?" Micky just now noticed his clothing choices. He smiled triumphantly, he knew Mike would love this. Mike fumbled over his words. "That's adorable, Mike." He giggled.

"Ha ha Micky." Mike waved his hand at him. Micky continued chuckling.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The street was deserted enough that Mike was brave enough to reach out and take Micky's hand in his own. He swung their grip as Micky held the take out box, warm from Peter and Davy's food. 

"You had a good day?" Micky asked, a little insecure. Mike smiled.

"A great day, an even better night." Mike shyly kissed Micky's temple. The shorter of the two was giddy. They strolled up to the pads front door, rearing to get to bed. Mike did a little extra fumbling with the keys, making Micky all the more impatient.

As they waltzed inside, they found Peter and Davy sprawled out in the living room, asleep. They stood in the doorway area for a minute with small smiles before moving. Micky, leaving the food on the table as Mike covered each boy with a blanket.

Micky slowly came to Mikes side, the Texan wrapped his arm around his shoulders as they looked down at the pair. "You're such a great dad." Micky chuckled and Mike teasingly squeezed him.

"That makes you the Mom, huh?" Mike said in his wonderful drawl. Micky giggled.

"I do have the legs for it don't I?" Micky wiggled his leg and Mike burst out in laughter. They were quiet again for a few minutes.

"It was fun playing house with you today." Mike said softly, Micky blushed.

"Yeah...c'mon, lets get to bed. Moms feelin' loose." Micky pranced away to the stairs and Mike cringed.

"Don't phrase it like that Mick!" He called after him and got into the room. Micky immediately swept him up in a sweet kiss.

Peppering small kisses on Mikes warm neck, he whispered softly. "Happy Father's Day, Mike."

Mike kissed the top of his head and smiled contently. "Thanks Micky."

As the couple progressed, Peter and Davy slept calmly sprawled under their blankets, snoring only slightly.


End file.
